


Welcome to the Apocalypse!

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Saving Sam Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Tries, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Post-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Protective Ellen Harvelle, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Wincest - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam thought he had life sorted, after the events when he was fourteen. A home, a bedroom that his Aunt decorated for him, and a chance at being a Lawyer. Why did he ever go back to the Roadhouse, and who the Hell were the two men who just entered the bar?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Saving Sam Winchester [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627135
Comments: 45
Kudos: 59





	1. The Men

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! If you have not read Part 1 of Saving Sam Winchester, I do suggest it, because there will be references you won't get! Otherwise, enjoy!

‘Aunt Ellen, I’m home!’ Sam called, walking into the Roadhouse with his bad slung over his shoulder. There were a couple of Hunters seated in the Bar, and Sam knew their heads turned. He was, after all, a Winchester. And the one that ran away from Hunting, making him a very interesting person. There was no Ellen behind the bar, but Jo was there, squealing when she saw him.

‘Jesus Sam! What happened to you!’ She came rushing around, looked him up and down with shock. He could understand, he’d left two years ago as a recently-turned nineteen year old, still skinny, and now was back. Twenty-one proved to be a good age, he’d filled into his lankiness finally.

‘Hey Jo.’ He dragged her in for a hug, kissed her forehead and chucked his bag behind the bar. Ever since he first came here, he’d known that this place was going to be it for him. His home, his place to settle down. And Ellen had insisted he could, that he was always welcome, that she would treat him like he was one of them. John Winchester had not been pleased, especially when Ellen supported Sam’s decision to go to Stanford. Bobby had helped, the two of them checking in with him once a month on the phone.

This was his first time back, and he had to admit, he’d missed this place. The smell of alcohol and gunpowder, the things he’d been raised on.

‘Need a hand?’ He gestured to the bar, and Jo more than happily made space for him, as he came behind and looked around. Not much had changed in this place, apart from Jo looking older. They settled into an easy routine, one that Sam had practiced many times over, both before and during Stanford. His full-ride was amazing, studying pre-law was his dream, even if he had to cut himself from John and Dean to be able to do it.

Dean. Being back at the Roadhouse reminded him of the last time they had met seen each other, when Sam had told them he was leaving, with or without their blessing. John had walked out, and Dean? Sam had honestly thought his brother would give it to him, but he hadn't. Instead, he’d turned and walked out, and Sam had been left with his Aunt to comfort him, promising him that things would be better.

Sam had thought, after everything that had happened when he was fourteen, that Dean would be the one constant. It turned out, Dean was still a soldier at heart, had been swayed by the muscle-memory to obey John, rather than see that Sam needed a way out. Anyway, he had two years to get over the rejection from his brother, and he was feeling better.

‘And Tim, you remember Tim? He’s been in hospital, a ghoul apparently.’ Jo was chatting away, filling him up with the gossip that came with the Roadhouse, always something that Sam loved. He would never admit it aloud, but Jo was like a sister to him. They had bedrooms opposite each other, were roughly the same age. The only difference, was that Jo wanted to be a Hunter, while Sam wanted to go to school. To get out of the life.

‘Where’s Ellen?’ He had realised he hadn't asked that question yet, probably should have done, and Jo stopped talking about the many places that Tim had fractured, instead pointing to the ceiling.

‘I think she’s redecorating your room, we weren’t expecting you back.’ He smiled, was just about ready to go up and tell Ellen that he could help, and thank her for what she was doing. After all, he had never had a bedroom before he was fourteen, had always been in Motels or crappy apartments that they rented, sharing with Dean. The room upstairs was his, all his, and he had been allowed to decorate it. The only thing he’d insisted on was the hook on the wall, where he hung the sketch that Alex had made for him. It was weird, thinking that he had lost her seven years ago.

‘She’ll put the hook up.’ Jo remarked, as if reading his thoughts. They didn’t speak about what had happened, it was something that Sam didn’t want to think about that often, but it was still nice to know that they cared. He grinned, moved towards the end of the bar to go up the stairs, when the doors swung open.

A silence fell. The two men came strolling in, and Sam knew, on instinct, that they weren’t Human. As did the other Hunters in the bar, that were turning to look at the two of them. One was tall, dark hair with bright blue eyes, wearing a trench-coat and a suit. Beside him, a smaller man, with brown hair and golden-coloured eyes, a smirk on his face and… a lollypop?

‘Why, hello there.’ The smaller man was winking in Jo’s direction, and Sam stayed still, slowly reaching for the gun that they had under the bar.

‘Who the hell are you?’ Jo snapped, and Sam wished she would shut up. Provoking them wasn’t a good idea. The other Hunters in the room were reaching for weapons, not bothering to hide the motion, but neither of the men looked bothered.

‘We’re here to see Sam Winchester? You know, the Hunter that…’

‘That’s me.’ Sam gently placed a hand on Jo’s arm, urging her to get behind him. It was out of principle, he was older, and Ellen would kill him if any harm came to her. The smaller man whistled, eyed him up and down, then nudged his friend.

‘You didn’t tell me he was hot.’ Sam blushed, quite shocked by the forwardness of the man. The taller one glared, before turning back.

‘We wish to discuss something with you, Samuel. Preferably in private.’ They weren’t human, they couldn’t be. But they had passed over the salt lines, and the wardings that kept the Roadhouse safe. Plus, why would they be stupid enough to come into a bar full of Hunters.

‘Not happening.’ Jo growled, reaching for the shotgun.

‘Why should we trust you?’ Sam added, fingers tightening around the gun. He didn’t want to use it, especially not when he was pretty sure the two men were unarmed. The shorter one continued to suck on the lollipop, seemingly unbothered by the fact that he was going to be shot by Jo if he didn’t explain himself.

‘Would you listen if we told you that we know what happened, with Alex Cartwright?’ Sam froze, before placing the gun down on the bar. Jo took the hint, told the Hunters in the bar to scram. They did, sharpish as well, nobody wanting to mess with someone as fierce as Joanne Harvelle. The Bar emptied, Jo grabbed a shotgun and moved out from behind the bar, sat down and pointed it directly at them. Sam sat by her side, gesturing to the seats.

‘Is that really necessary?’ The taller man asked, staring at the shotgun that Jo was holding. She shrugged, keeping it aimed directly at them, while the shorter man rubbed his hands together excitedly.

‘I’ve been waiting seven years for this conversation.’


	2. Bloody Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Gabriel, and Bobby's POV

‘Who are you?’ Sam asked, trying to keep Jo out of the spotlight, worried about the intentions of the two men in front. The one with the lollipop stuck in his mouth grinned, took it out and shot him a smirk.

‘I’m Gabriel, this here is by baby brother Cassie,’

‘It’s Castiel.’

‘And we’re here because of the apocalypse.’ Sam blinked, looked between the two men, trying to understand what he had just heard. Realising that they were indeed serious, he turned to Jo, who, by this point, had lowered the shotgun slightly.

‘Jo, I think you might want to get Ellen. And call Bobby.’ Jo nodded, handed the shotgun across to him, before racing from the bar. Sam looked back to the two of them, before thinking about the names. Gabriel. Castiel. They weren’t human, but those names suggested… his eyes widened, looked up to meet the golden ones of Gabriel.

‘That’s right, kiddo, Angels.’ Sam was pretty sure he was going mad.

**

Gabriel watched the disbelief play out, followed by a curiosity that made him smile. If this was the boy that they were looking for, which it seemed to be, he was impressed. Sam Winchester’s soul wasn’t what he’d expected, not when he found out it should be tainted by the Demon blood. Instead, it was burning fiercely, brighter than the lights in this bar. And boy, was the kid handsome. Eyes that couldn’t pick a colour, hair that framed his still boyishly young face, but all that muscle! Gabriel had always liked his Vessel, despite how small he appeared, knowing he packed power. Sam was basically the opposite.

‘You’re Angels? I… prove it.’ The end words were stated firmly, but there was still a shy look on his face, like he feared the rejection from them. Gabriel looked to the two other people entering, the young girl that Sam seemed determined to protect, and the older woman that must be Ellen. She also had a gun in hand, went straight to Sam’s side in a form of maternal protection.

‘Sure, kid.’ He looked to Castiel, not quite willing to get off the stool, and so his baby brother did. Stood up, spread out his wings and let the shadows stretch out on the wall behind, his eyes glowing with the Grace that bubbled beneath the layers of the Vessel containing him. Ellen had gone awfully pale, as had her daughter, but Sam looked intrigued.

‘If you’re an Angel, then… are you an Archangel?’ The kid had read the Bible, and Gabriel gave him a mocking tip-of-the-hat gesture, before resuming his sucking of the lollipop. Castiel had seated himself back down, and a silence had fallen across.

‘Angels.’ Ellen muttered, before she turned to her daughter.

‘Call Bobby. And John.’ Bobby Singer, Gabriel knew of him, was interested to meet such a legendary Hunter. He wasn’t too sure about John Winchester, not from the way that Sam flinched when his name was spoken. Castiel seemed to have also picked up on it.

‘The apocalypse?’ Sam questioned, and Gabriel wondered how such a sweet kid could possibly be meant to house his dick-bag older brother. He felt sorry for the Hunter, as soon as they told him everything they knew, it wasn’t going to go too well. Everything the boy had ever thought, everything he knew about himself, would be turned upside down.

‘We’ve got a lot to explain, and we should probably only do it once.’ Meaning, if Ellen wanted other people here, then Gabriel would do it all at once. Sam nodded, looked around.

‘You guys can stay here, if that’s okay?’ He looked to Ellen, who was still frowning, but she nodded. Gabriel didn’t point out that he could just create themselves a room, if he needed to, not wanting to freak them out just yet. Plus, Sam was already offering to show them to the spare room. As he walked past Ellen, she reached out, gripped his arm. Normally, a human that even attempted such a thing, well, he would have killed them. Smite them on the spot. But Ellen looked worried, looked over to where Sam was chatting away to Castiel nervously, and Gabriel caught on.

‘Is… is it bad?’ Evidently, Sam Winchester had not had a great lot of luck in his life, from the way that Ellen looked so down heartened when Gabriel shrugged.

‘Not great. But he’s got two Angels to keep him safe, now.’ If they could do this, then Sam Winchester would never have to meet Lucifer, never have to see what the Devil could do. If, however, this went wrong… Gabriel knew the ending, the Horsemen’s rings, and he didn’t want it to get to the point.

Ellen released him, and Gabriel sucked on the lolly with a bright smile, following the Hunter who had moved onto the conversation of whether Angels could really fly, in the way it was depicted in the Bible and other media forms. The once-Trickster, now back to Archangel, already knew that the kid was going to be unstoppable, if they could train him right. If they could help him control the powers he’d been gifted.

If Azazel didn’t find them first.

**

Bobby Singer was driving flat-out, having got a call from Joanne while out on a Hunt. When she mentioned the word Angel, then combined with Sam Winchester and Apocalypse, he had dropped everything. It was needed, the boy had a habit of bad luck, and if this had anything to do with what they had learnt seven years ago, he was concerned. Sam didn’t need that, not when his Father had stubbornly refused to accept the kid wanting to go to school.

Just because Bobby had told John he wanted nothing to do with him, it didn’t mean that he didn’t speak to Dean. He had seen the kid a couple of times, although calling him a kid wasn’t right. Dean was twenty-five, had grown into the legacy John had left him. A damn-good Hunter, although he always struggled when it came to research, especially orientated towards language. It had never been an issue before Sam went to Stanford, the kid was gifted with an ability to speak languages pretty well, knew Latin and Ancient Greek and many others.

So, the knowledge that they were all going to meet at the Roadhouse, because of Sam, it was worrying. He had known the day would come, the time when the thing that the God had said all those years ago would come popping out. Demon-blood, so why were their Angels coming for him? He had so many questions, very few answers for them, and so opted for driving faster. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could figure out if Sam was in danger.

And if he was, no Angel or Demon was going to stop Bobby from keeping him safe. Regardless of John Winchester, as well, who he didn’t really want to see. He just hoped that Dean had gotten out of that stubborn headspace of his, where he refused to call Sam based on the principal that Sam had “walked out”. Never a dull moment with the Winchesters, he thought with a laugh, knowing that both Ellen and him would have to keep between the three of them.

Bloody Angels.


	3. Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a soft spot for Sam Winchester

Gabriel watched the men walk in, could recognise them on instinct. John Winchester looked around the Bar, focused on him and his baby brother, a look that told Gabriel he didn’t believe what he’d heard. Beside John, stood a younger version, green eyes focused on them as well. Slightly more optimism in the younger, yet still not quite what the Archangel had been hoping for. Finally, a man in a baseball cap, that ignored both of them in favour of greeting Ellen, pulling her in for a hug. Jo got one too, before he turned.

‘Angels.’ Gabriel gave his best smile, flirtatious, and watched the man’s eyes widen in disbelief. He got it, they had every reason to doubt, but not for long.

‘Joanne, go and get Sam.’ Jo listened to her Mother, darted off to find the sleeping Hunter, and Gabriel leant back into the chair he was sitting on. This was the group that were going to help him stop the apocalypse. It was seemingly an impossible job, yet he knew how determined Hunters could be, and hopefully, with Sam’s help, they would be able to do this.

He’d seen how resilient Sam could be. Castiel had told him about the events with the God, how Sam knew he was tainted with blood that belonged to a Demon. If he knew more than that, he gave no indication, so Gabriel would be more than happy to give the information. A little one on one time with Sam, something he wouldn’t pass up.

The moment that Sam walked in, Gabriel could see it. Soulmates, him and Dean, the look that the older gave was enough to show that it ran deep. Sam, however, seemed to completely ignore their presence. Anger, frustration, things bubbling to the surface, visible to the Angels in the room. He embraced Bobby Singer, before giving a brief smile to his Father and brother. That was it, all they got, and the Archangel watched both of the elder Winchesters’ souls toil.

‘Can we get this started now?’ Sam asked, taking a seat. Gabriel grinned, looked to his baby brother to start the conversation. Castiel may struggle with human interaction, but sometimes that was good, when Gabriel needed people to understand things in blunt terms.

‘Sam, the blood in your system belong to a Demon named Azazel. A Prince of Hell, who intends to open the Gates of Hell, to release the Demons. He works for Lucifer, who currently resides in a Cage in Hell, that you are prophesised to open.’ Castiel paused, because Sam looked hurt, recoiling back like he’d been hit. This was where Gabriel came in, to reassure the kid that he wasn’t going to go dark side.

‘Trust me, kiddo, we won’t let that happen. Azazel may have given you his blood, but that doesn’t alter who you are. That much.’ He added the last part, wondering when to tell the kid he had abilities.

‘Why does Sam being given blood mean the Gates of Hell are opening?’ Bobby asked, and Castiel was the one to take over.

‘He calls them special children, the ones he feeds blood to. They’ll compete against each other, the winner will be the one to open the gates. Sam’s his favourite, at the moment. Because of his connection to Lucifer.’ Gabriel wished his baby brother hadn't used that phrase, Sam looked… hurt. Being told that you were personally connected to the Devil himself, it couldn’t be good for the mind.

‘Compete?’ Ellen asked, moving around the room to hold Sam, a hand on his shoulder. He leant back into her slightly, hand against his thigh shaking.

‘Each of the children possess abilities.’ Sam seemed gone, far away, thinking.

‘What abilities?’ John Winchester, who looked ready to shoot him. Gabriel found it cute that Dean was staring at Sam, wanting to reassure his brother, yet was too afraid to do so.

‘I can unlock them early, if Sam allows it. We don’t yet know what he’s been gifted.’ Sam’s eyes met his, a mixture of colours, blues and greens and hazels that Gabriel found himself drawn to. The kid looked terrified, scared, but he had a strange determination on his face.

‘Do it.’ No hesitation, nothing to ask if it would hurt, he seemed not to care. Gabriel stood, looked to Ellen, and she backed off slightly. Sam didn’t flinch, stayed still as Gabriel came across.

‘Whatever you see, I’m right there with you, got it?’ Gabriel didn’t know how this would play out, was worried that it might momentarily link the kid to Azazel. If it did, he didn’t know what Sam might see, didn’t really want to scare him more than he already had.

‘Just get it over with.’ Gabriel tutted at the attitude, reached out slowly to brush fingertips across the boy’s temple. His soul started to react, probably because his body was intended to hold someone of his power, but Gabriel ignored the tempting light in favour of reaching deeper.

‘Hold on, kid.’ And with that, the world went black.

**

_Fire. Bright fire, blood dripping down onto a child, staining his lips. Yellow-eyes, staring down with a smirk. Power, unlimited power, the ability to connect to a Demon. A Prince’s power._

_‘You’ll be incredible, Samuel. The Boy-King of Hell.’ A hand, reaching out to brush the blood over the boy’s lips, to encourage him to suckle. The child was wailing now, and the blood dripping on him wasn’t from the Demon, not anymore. The woman on the ceiling was stuck, watching in horror as her child was turned, before fire engulfed them._

**

Gabriel caught the kid before he fell from the seat, gripped him tightly as Sam tried to fight him off. He got it, he did, seeing his Mother on the ceiling might have been slightly bad. Plus, the nickname wasn’t great, Boy-King wasn’t something that you’d want to be called. The Archangel waited, until Sam’s struggling turned to weak hits against him, shoulders shaking as he cried. Gabriel looked back, to the Humans that looked ready to attack him, and to Castiel.

Azazel had favoured him from the start, gifted him abilities that would later allow him to host Lucifer with ease. The poor kid, doomed from the start. Gabriel got it, he did, he knew what it was like to be seen as different, to feel like the odd one out in the group. So, without really thinking, he wrapped his arms around the boy and held him.

Sam didn’t fight that, clutched at him tightly, hands pressing where his wings would have been. That was surprising, like Sam knew they were there, soul crying out in pain from what he had seen. The Archangel hesitated for only a second, before wrapping his wings around the boy as well.

Wherever Azazel was, he wasn’t getting to Sam. Nor was Lucifer. Gabriel would make sure of that.


	4. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a moment

‘Eat up.’ Ellen looked down at him, and Sam was grateful that she was looking after him. He started to eat, conscious of the fact that John and Dean were outside, currently arguing with Bobby. John didn’t want to trust the Angels, wanted to go after Azazel themselves. Sam understood, all this time set on revenge, only for someone else to come in? Bobby was attempting to get John to calm down, while Ellen kept plating him more food.

‘You’re too skinny, boy.’ He didn’t argue, took another bite of the pasta and groaned at the taste. He’d learnt how to cook over the past two years, having found a roommate named Jessica, who was sweet enough to be patient when he managed to burn even the simplest of things. She had wanted to come back with him, to meet his Aunt Ellen who he spoke so fondly of, but Sam was glad she hadn't. It would be just his luck that Angels appeared.

‘How you feeling?’ Gabriel slid onto the chair opposite, giving a charming smile to Ellen, who huffed and walked away.

‘Tired. Confused.’ Another particularly loud shout from John made Sam wince, looking across to the door. His Dad really wasn’t pleased, and he felt a little bit sorry for Bobby, having to deal with that. He looked to the plate of food, wondering if he should go and offer some assistance. He didn’t have the chance, because a headache was beginning to form, and Sam winced.

‘Samalam?’ That was Gabriel, Sam told himself, but his head was beginning to pound, enough that he tried to push back from the seat, the dinner skidding across the table. Gabriel was shouting now, and Sam distinctly heard the sound of Dean’s boots on the floor, rushing across to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but the pain was too great, and he found spots forming in his vision.

_Dark. It was dark, the room almost pitch-black, a woman standing in the centre, tied down._

_‘You betrayed me.’ The girl rose her head, eyes flicking black, glaring._

_‘I’m playing the game, just like you taught me, Dad.’ The last part was hissed, in the direction that she was glaring, a figure moving towards her._

_‘Now, now, Meg. Hold your tongue. Or I’ll have to chop it off.’ A knife, wicked and deadly, blood, so much blood._

_‘He’ll save me. Loki’s coming.’_

‘Sammich?’ Gabriel was holding him, while Sam managed to reach the bin that Jo was holding before throwing up whatever he’d just kept down. A hand on the small of his back, petite enough to be Jo’s hand, steady circles rubbed onto the skin that kept him sane while he retched.

‘Kid, I need to know what you saw.’

‘Back off.’ That was Dean, the protective force that was blocking Gabriel from reaching Sam. The younger Winchester swallowed, grimaced at the taste, sitting back against Jo. She handed him a bottle of water, which he happily swigged.

‘A Demon. Meg? She’s in danger.’ Gabriel swore, turned to look at Castiel.

‘Go and get her out of there. We can’t lose her.’ Castiel, who Sam hadn't noticed was in the room till now, vanished with a gust of air following. Sam thought back, to the girl tied to the chair, realising that either him or Castiel had to be Loki. Loki, a Trickster if he remembered the law correctly, and Sam focused on the lolly that he could see poking out of Gabriel’s shirt.

‘You’re Loki.’ He muttered, and the Archangel seemed surprised.

‘You’re smart, kid. Keep that up, and I might tell you the story.’ Sam gave a small smile, before turning to throw up all the water he had just managed to keep down. Jo was back by his side, painkillers in hand for him to swallow once he’d finished emptying his stomach.

‘What was that?’ Dean asked, moving closer to Sam. It was weird, he’d wanted it for so long, for Dean to come for him. Who knew all it took was weird visions and Angels to pull them back together. He settled on the chair next to where Sam was sitting on the floor, not close enough to touch, but reassuring.

‘A vision. One of the gifts Sam got from Azazel.’ Gabriel moved close, pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead, and the pounding ache that had built up slipped away. Sam sighed, made a pleased sound in the back of his throat that made his cheeks flush when he realised, but it felt good.

‘Better than painkillers.’ He murmured, mostly to himself, as he forced his stomach to keep down the water he was drinking. Gabriel chuckled, winked in his direction, before explaining he would be back in the morning. Sam didn’t have time to stop him, the Angel was gone, and Sam found that both Bobby and John had also come into the building.

‘We’ll make a plan in the morning. For now, get some rest.’ It was aimed at Dean, John’s voice firm as he spoke, obviously having given up to Bobby’s argument. Dean nodded, Ellen explaining that Dean was more than willing to share Sam’s room, if that was okay with him.

‘Sure.’ He didn’t really know if he was alright with that, he hadn't shared with Dean for over two years now, but it was better than nothing. Dean followed him carefully, all the way to the room, and Sam walked in. The room had been decorated, the bed was a Queen, nowhere near the size that two grown men would need, but they’d manage. Sam stripped off the hoodie, kicking off his shoes before walking to the washroom.

After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he returned to the room, allowing Dean to go and wash. Sam slipped under the covers, grabbed the Walkman from his bag and headphones, settled down ready to sleep. He sent a quick text to Jess, just to let her know that he was alright, that he had settled in quickly, and hoped she was okay.

By the time Dean came back, Sam had almost drifted off.

‘Uh, do y’need me to take the floor?’ Dean would never have asked before, would either have shoved Sam out in a playful gesture to grab the bed, or just climbed in. Now, his big brother looked unsure, just as unsure as Sam felt, his stomach swirling as he thought about sharing a bed with Dean.

‘Get in, Jerk.’ Sam snapped, softly though, a fond smile twitching when Dean rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah, yeah, bitch. Just keep your ice-feet on one side.’ That was what Sam had missed, the banter that they could easily share, and he fought a laugh when Dean threw a shoe at the light to turn it off.

‘Night, kid.’ Sam was glad he wasn’t facing Dean, because he had tears in his eyes, happy tears, sad tears, he didn’t really know.

‘It’s nice to see you again, Dean.’ His brother didn’t reply, but Sam knew the feeling was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys feel about Dean? And Gabriel?


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's listening to the plan

Honestly, he thought his head was going to explode. Gabriel gave an apologetic look, before continuing with the plan. John sat in the back, arms crossed, a permanently angry look on his expression that made Sam secretly happy. Then there was Dean, who was sitting by Sam’s side, nursing a cup of coffee like it would save him from the confusion of whatever the Hell was going on. Bobby and Ellen were present, watching the entire thing while occasionally reassuring Sam that, whatever he decided to do, they would help.

Finally Jo, who had always had a crush on Dean, sitting on Dean’s other side. Not that Dean had noticed the way Joanne was staring, he was usually looking either at Sam, or Gabriel, who was perched on a table top with a big sheet of paper stuck to the wall, drawing on different things as they went through. So far, Castiel hadn't come back, nor had the Demon who Gabriel assured them was on their side. Something about unicorns and love.

‘And Crowley’s on our side?’ Sam looked at the diagram, then to the Archangel who had adopted another lollipop. That was another thing Sam had been secretly researching, the fact that Gabriel, or Loki as he had been known, seemed to be a Trickster God as well as an Angel. Confusing, but he had faith that Gabriel would explain if he wanted to know.

‘If we kill Lilith, then Crowley gets the throne. It’s in his best interests to be on your side, considering you’re supposed to take the Throne of Hell.’ Oh yeah, that was something else. Sam, supposedly the King of Hell if Azazel had his way. He wasn’t sure how that was going to work, he seemed pretty human compared to the Demons, even if he had a stain on his soul.

‘And the Witch? Rowena?’ Gabriel flushed slightly at the mention of the Witch, and Sam found something stir in his stomach at the sight.

‘She’s on our side. Crowley’s her son, not that there’s any love between them.’

‘This is what you spent seven years doing? Building a group of people that would help us?’ It sounded… exciting. The very thought that Sam had been going through his days, not even realising that this was going on. He had so many things he wanted to say, but his main thought, was if they did this, could he go back to Stanford? Was there a chance at a normal life?

‘You say all this like we’re expected to trust you.’ That was John, who was glaring at Gabriel with so much hatred. Bobby and Ellen both went to intervene, but Gabriel was quicker.

‘No, he’s got a point. You don’t know much about me. Sam-I-am, come here.’ Sam didn’t even hesitate to walk across, staring at the Archangel as his hand moved towards his forehead.

‘Ready?’ For what? Sam nodded, knowing Dean would protect him if needed. And, with that thought, two fingers pressed against his forehead.

**

_‘Cassie, baby bro, you know I don’t get involved.’ Gabriel, no, Loki moved across the hotel room, the glass of wine long abandoned on the side. In the doorway, Castiel shifted slightly, uncomfortable in his brother’s state of undress. The sequined boxers didn’t hide a lot, but then again, Gabriel had never been shy about voicing his opinions._

_‘We could stop it. Could help both the humans and Heaven.’ Anger flashed across the elder’s face, a look that made Castiel wish he’d never mentioned their family in Heaven._

_‘Heaven has done nothing for me! Nothing!’ His eyes glowed golden, and the faint outline of wings could be seen on the wall behind. Yet Castiel did not despair, he had time to convince his brother to assist him._

_‘The boy, Sam, he’s like us. Free will. Gabriel, he needs us.’ The God sunk onto the bed, cradled his head for a moment in a look of despair. Then, he stood up sharply, any traces of anger gone._

_‘You want to defy Heaven and Hell for one boy?’_

_‘And all the lives that would be saved in the apocalypse came to be.’ Castiel stated, nodding urgently. He could plead his case to that side of Gabriel, knowing the Archangel/God had always had a good sense of right and wrong, wanted to help those who deserved it._

_‘Free Will, baby brother. Let’s see what we can do.’_

**

Sam rocked away from the touch, blinking back the images flicking around in his brain. Gabriel’s eyes were no longer glowing like they had been in the memory, but the colour was still there, buried deep.

‘We good?’ Gabriel inquired, and the answer would either reassure John, or tell him to attack. Sam nodded, looked to his Father to explain, but John just gave a single nod. That was as much as he was going to get, and Sam risked a cheeky look to the Angel.

‘Nice boxers.’ The Archangel burst out laughing, before a brilliant smile crossed his face.

‘Why thank you, Samsquatch. Now, watch out, incoming.’ The door to the Roadhouse flew open, a bloody man in a trench-coat, with a girl slung over his shoulders. Sam recognised her from the vision, ran across the break the Devil’s trap that would stop her entering the bar. That earned him a nod from Castiel, while Gabriel scooped up Meg.

‘Do you have somewhere we can clean her up?’ Ellen looked to Sam, silently questioning if they could trust a Demon to be in their house. But Sam wasn’t trusting Meg, he was trusting both Castiel and Gabriel to know what to do. The look on his face must have convinced Ellen, because she gave them directions to the bathroom upstairs.

**

Gabriel was surprised by how quick Sam was to trust him. Was it the wings? The boy was currently by Meg’s side, cleaning away the blood from her, while Castiel gave him a quick rundown. Azazel knew that they were after Sam, was going to try and increase the levels of Demon blood in Sam’s system to try and convince him that he could be on Azazel’s side. Gabriel winced, didn’t want to burden the kid just yet, not when he looked so happy.

Maybe it was because Dean was beginning to get his head out of his arse, actually looking at Sam and chatting. Or the fact that John had stopped being a complete bag of dicks.

‘She’ll be fine, Cassie.’ Castiel actually blushed slightly, his love for Meg having become apparent over the years, and Sam seemed to have picked up on it as well.

‘Sam?’ Jo was standing in the doorway, still unsure about the two Angels. Gabriel didn’t mind, he could understand why some might be intimidated, but if the Apocalypse was coming, there were going to be a lot more Angels hanging around Sam and Dean Winchester. They’d barely touched the topic of the True Vessels, for fear it would drive a wedge between the brothers. Plus, he’d have to explain that they were soulmates, meant to share a Heaven. Always a dodgy topic to have.

The youngest Hunter handed across a pile of clothes that she hoped would fit Meg, which Sam thanked her for, before she quickly rushed back out. Sam finished cleaning the blood, looking at the Demon curiously.

‘Sammich?’ Gabriel could see the questions buzzing around in that Giant Moose-head of his, the way he was looking at the Demon.

‘If Demons can be good, then how many creatures have I killed without giving them a chance?’ Castiel seemed surprised by the statement, but Gabriel was not. Maybe it was because he knew that the boundaries of right and wrong got blurred often, or the fact that Sam had been trained to kill these creatures.

‘You hunted those that killed.’ They both knew that statement wasn’t true, that sometimes other Monsters got caught in the crosslines. But he wasn’t willing to tell Sam that he had murdered people, not when he could tell that thought already weighed on his mind.

Breaking the awkward silence, a phone rang. Sam almost jumped out of his skin, reached for it and, with a puzzled look, answered it.

‘Jess?’ Whatever this girl, Jess, said, it couldn’t have been good. One second Sam was all bright eyes and burning interest, the next all the colour had drained from his face.

‘Hold on, we’re coming.’ He shut the phone, those puppy-dog eyes turning to look at him, and Gabriel already knew he wouldn’t be able to say no. Not to Sam.


	6. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is sorry

Sam would thank the Angel later, he figured. It didn’t matter right now, all that mattered was getting up the steps to the home he shared with Jess, unlocking it speedily and going in. Gabriel had promised to wait outside, considering Sam was about to appear minutes after she had called, and she’d probably have an issue with that. Now wasn’t the time to try and explain to her that the Supernatural existed, not when this was the same girl that hid under her blanket at every jump-scare in the movies.

They’d met via a mutual friend, Brady. Honestly, Brady was too loud for Sam’s liking, but Jess had been the push he needed to get settled into life at Stanford. Funny, flirtatious, but with a mind that he was envious of, Jess had been his best friend. Once, something more than that, but they had stepped back over the border when Sam had found it too awkward. He loved her, he did, but he hadn't been able to shake long-standing memories of Alex and what happened when he was younger. And, he couldn’t tell her. Not about the Supernatural.

‘Jess?’ No answer. He reached for the gun in the back of his belt, flicked off the safety and proceeded carefully. As of yet, nothing, and he stalked to the bedroom. The light in Jess’ bathroom was on, the shower running, which made him relax. She felt safe enough to have a shower, meaning that whatever had frightened her couldn’t be too bad.

He went across to the door, knocked twice, startled when the door swung open. Looking in, the shower was steamed, but empty. The phone was on the floor, a clear sign that something had happened, and any previous peace he had felt vanished.

‘JESS?’ He called, then froze. Something damp hit the back of his neck, and as he rose his fingers to see what it was, it happened again. The vision he had before came flashing before his eyes, and as he looked up, his heart shattered.

**

Gabriel couldn’t sense any demonic presence around the house. Nothing Supernatural, as far as he could tell. It took him too long to spot the sigil that Sam had carved into the door, realised that its power would have stopped Gabriel’s Grace from detecting everything. He sighed, moved across to break it, and took in a lungful of air.

Except it wasn’t air, it was sulphur. Heavy, stinking sulphur. Gabriel yelped, threw the door open and called to Sam, running as fast as he could. Without knowing where the kid was, he couldn’t bounce, and Castiel had already engraved both Dean and Sam’s ribs with markings to keep them. He flung the door open, took in Sam’s silent scream and the girl on the ceiling, knew what was coming. Just enough time to grip Sam, and in a flap of wings, they were gone.

The pavement caught them, Gabriel’s wings slightly burnt from the fire, as the house was engulfed. And what could he do, apart from hold the kid and stop him running back, listen to the screams that echoed as Sam tried to get back in to save her.

The whispering started, murmuring about how ambulances were coming and the fire department had been called, but that wouldn’t save Jess, the girl that Sam had tried to save. The boy collapsed, sobbed into his shoulder and gripped his shirt tight enough to almost rip, and Gabriel felt tears prick his own eyes.

Sam Winchester wasn’t having the best of luck with friends.

**

Castiel was gentle, moved the rag across Meg’s forehead and smiled when her eyes flicked open. A moment of terror, fear of the unknown, quickly replaced by the fierce determination that she always showed. Her blue eyes sparkled slightly, a smirk crossing her lips, catching his hand before he could lower the rag.

‘Concerned for me, Clarence?’ Gabriel would have called it a “thing”. He didn’t know what it was, the bond they had between them. Meg was a better person around him, and Castiel was more human. They both were. She had signed up from the beginning, abandoning her father, Azazel, and using everything she knew to aid them. They had been able to pinpoint the special children, and learn that Sam was by far the favourite. That he was enhanced.

Dean Winchester should have been the Human that Castiel cared for. He was destined to pull the human from Hell, to raise him from perdition. And, with how he had been raised in the Garrison, he had doubted that a boy tainted with Demon blood would ever come across his radar. It just so happened that saving Sam saved millions of humans from the apocalypse. But, watching the boy, how could he not be inspired?

Just as Dean inspired him, although he was surprised by how much the Human dismissed because of his Father. John Winchester, trying his best in a dangerous world, although he hadn't even bothered to try and speak to Sam yet. Then there were the other three, Ellen, Bobby and Jo. He found them intriguing, humans that fought for a common cause, that operated outside social norms just to keep those who did safe.

‘It is good to see you awake, Meg.’ The Demon’s eyes flicked black, not that it bothered him. He could see her True Form, wasn’t bothered by it as much as he had been when he first looked. She raised her head, looked around the room in confusion, evidently not sure where they were. It didn’t help that the door opened, Dean freezing when he saw she was awake.

‘Uh, I was wondering if you wanted food. But I can come back?’ He looked scared of her, maybe, in a way that made Castiel remind himself he had been raised to hate the Supernatural. Meg cocked her head, more confused that she had been originally.

‘Clarence, is that Dean Winchester standing in the doorway?’ Castiel offered her a small smile of confirmation, watched her sit up slowly.

‘Meg. Nice to meet you.’ Dean looked to the hand she offered out with hesitation, before accepting. A quick shake, before he stepped back like he was afraid she’d spontaneously combust.

‘I would say the same, but you’re a Demon.’ Unsurprising, his attitude, and Meg seemed pleased by his answer.

‘Food would be lovely for me, Clarence doesn’t eat. Do you need a hand?’ She was offering a white-flag, a sort-of truce, and Dean didn’t really seem to trust it. In fact, he looked more disturbed now than when he first walked in.

‘We’ll be down in a moment.’ Castiel concluded for both of them. Dean looked thankful for the chance to slam the door, scampering off as quickly as he had appeared.

‘Well, Clarence, looks like you’ve got some explaining to do.’ He sighed, stood up and adjusted his trench-coat, wondering when his brother would be returning.

‘I’m sure I could say the same for you.’


End file.
